Resident Evil 2: Project Satan
by Frank Aconi
Summary: Set in a world of nightmares and horror where nothing is as it seems. Where evil lurks at every corner and death stalks the good. A group of freinds find a holiday turn into a nightmare.


Resident Evil 2: Project Satan

Lucy Ryan was running from them the zombies her gun at the ready not enough ammo to deal with any up close as there was too many. The mansion she was in was gigantic and full of twists and turns like a lybrath.

She soon saw a metal door that could be used to keep out the zombies so she ran towards it but as she ran it got futher away from her. As she ran she looked back down the corridor and saw the zombies gaining on her. Despite the fact that they were really far away and going really slowly they seemed to be gaining on her.

By miracle she reached the end of the corridor and opened the door and closed it. She was now in a bolior room which she recognised as being the one she hid in when the robbers invaded her house and killed her parents when she was a young child. But what was this doing here?

She found her old teddie bear from her childhood on the floor and then heard a nose. She turned around to see a black hand coming threw the wall and grabing her. "NOOOOO" she scrmed and woke up.

She woke next to her boyfriend Kevin who kissed her "what's the matter babe?" he asked her "nothing" Lucy Ryan respounded as she knew that the others wouldn't understand all she knew is that she had a bad feeling about the mansion they were staying at other the spring break a really bad feeling.

"Look I know your nervious about going to Germany but we'll be fine trust me" Kevin said and they kissed. Lucy Ryan and Kevin got in there car and drove to pick up the others Jane, Vera, Martin, Ian and Martha.

They all talked about how they were going to party and have a good time when they got there. Jane was hoping she would get to have sex as she is still a virgin. Martin put on Guns and roses and they all enjoyed it.

They drove to the airport to get the plane and it arrived just in time. They borded the plane and it flew to the Hamburg airport. They got out and rented a car "dude we have to get the sports car" said Ian "it would be rockin" "no lets get the 4x4 after all we dont not what the roads are goinf to be like" said Vera. "I say we get the sports 4x4" said Martha and they all high fived.

They drove to the car to get were they needed to go. Vera was the driver as she knew a lot about 4x4's and was licensed to drive one. They drove to the nearest village knowing that the mansion was near a village and they stoped to ask for directions.

Lucy and Martin got out to asked for them they entered a small shop to asked for them. Martin aproched the shop keep telling him that they were tourists "well hello and welcome we always love tourists in our small town now tell me were are looking for. Prehaps the gift shop or the art museum" the shop keep said and Martin showed him the picture of the mansion.

The shopkeep faced turned dark "you do not want to go there young man its is a very bad place" the shopkeep replied. They soon decided to leave the shop "are you sure its a good idea to come here" Lucy asked Martin as they left. "Sure it is Lucy this probably some skit shop keep trying to scare us of his completion.

They left in the car to another village and this time they all went in for a drink and treid some of the village's local ale. The local ale was of good quality and there was a joyful atomshere. "We should aske here" said Martha to Vera so Vera asked the barkeep the way to the mansion and the barkeep put his glass down and everywhere went quite. "Are you insane" he said "nobody goes there".

"Does anyone else know" Vera asked "you wont here it from us" said a leader of a drinking group. Then Jane asked the barkeep "why doesn't anybody want to tell us the way". "Haven't you heard the story?"The barkeep asked "no" the group respunded.

"Well the last owner of the mansion was one of Hitler's top generals. One time he fell in love with a woman in the town. Little did he know that she was married to powerful warlock. He surduced her and when the warlock found he put a curse on the general so he would be haunted by zombies. For this offense the General had the warlock executed and married his wife. But it was too late and in the last days of the war Zombies came into there room as they slept and murdered them. From then anyone who sleeps in that house dies and there bodies are never found!" the barkeep recalled.

"What a load of hogswash" said Martin and Vera "luagth all you want but you because full they will come for you. They left to look for the house but as they left Lucy saw something in the bushes. It was was man with a horrible face and red eyes the very sight of it made he fell ill.

Lucy looked away and was almost sick. In the car she told them what she had seen "you're just thinking too much dear. You forget about it later" Kevin said and they kissed.

Soon the group stoped for lunch. There were eating samwhiches when a german motorcycle gang stoped near by. They approached the group and Lucy was still talking about what she had seen. Then the lead biker looked at her and said "Oh fraulein perhaps you should stop thinking about these Zombies and come keep my company for tonight mm", "sorry she's booked" said Kevin. "Ohhh big boy wants to play" said another biker and got out his swinging chain and started spinning them.

A lady biker grabed Jane and licked her face "this ones mine" she said. The biker with the chain slammed the chain down Kevin's arm and broke it. Sharp snap was heard as the chain shattered the bones in Kevin's arm and blood splattered on the floor forming a deep puddle.

The Bikers luathed at this. They managed to get back to the car but the Bikers attacked it. One smashed his tire iron through the window smashing it, another was breaking wing mirrors and one was pulling of the areal. Martin was trying to start the car but it wouldn't.

Just as the Bikers was going over turn the car they started it and drove off. As they drove off the could see the bikers eating their sandwiches. "This is just great we have no idea of where we are going, the car is wreaked, the house we are going to could be haunted and the tires have been cut out. I hate this holiday already!" Martha yelled.

However they soon found the place through the help of google maps which Vera had on her mobile phone. They arrived at the town near the mansion and all the shops were closed apart from a small grocers. "This is like really creepy" said Martha they stopped in store.

They ordered some bread and talked to the old shop owner about the mansion. "I know the place well it is a curious place. Like how human creations seek to emulate nature for example the baking case emulates the human female womb in that it warm and it stores and creates. Likewise that house emulates the human soul in that it is cold, dark and empty" the shop keep said "I used to know the general of that house when I was a soldier in the German army. Nobody knows how he died some say he was killed by zombies, some say he was assimilated others say he just stoped living". Luck thought to ask one last question "does anyone else live in the village?" "Only one a strange young woman who likes to keep to herself with her cats"

They were thank full for his information and left for the house. When they arrived they went in and found there rooms. It was all very nice but also creepy there was suites of amour around everywhere and strange paintings.

They were playing some party games and drinking in the lounge when Martha came in "hey gess what guys I found a picture of Hitler" she said "dude that is both messed up and funny" said Ian.

They drank alot and Vera wanted to show a funny youtube video on her mobile phone but it was turned off and wouldn't turn back on. They then found all their phone were not working "this is some weird shit" said Ian and they all agreed. "Yeah I was going to order a Pizza" said Martin.

They stayed up late and partied. Lucy and Kevin went to bed to have sex. Martin and Vera went to have sex. Ian and Martha were going up when Ian saw that Jane looked disappointed. So he went up with her instead.

Lucy and Kevin were having sex exploring there familure bodies again they were going to do it standing up but Kevin lent on his broken arm and it hurt so they just treid to do it with Lucy on top but it wasn't going well.

Ian ran his hands down Vera's naked body feeling her large breasts and viewing her great tattoos. Mean while Jane had just undressed and Ian saw her amazing body and large breasts. Ian was just about to enter Jane when she shouted "WAIT! You haven't got a condom on" he paused "It's down stairs but I don't want to go and get it". "We can do with out it" he said "No I don't want to get pregnant" Jane said back "what are you talking about it never happens on the first time and you would make a great mother" he said "that's bullshit and you know it no go and get protection".

So Ian went down to get the condom he found his rucksack and was looking through them the he heard horrible moans. Lucy and Kevin were in the midst of trying to do it when they heard horrible moaning. Vera and Martin where deeply engaged in their love making when they heard the moaning Martin stopped "No don't stop lets keep going" Vera said and they did. Jane put her arms around her self.

Ian looked around him and didn't see anything. But an unseen hand picked up a corkscrew and plunged it into Ian's eye while its other hand covered his mouth. Ian's eye popped like a bubble and blood trailed onto the floor. The creature pushed the corkscrew into his brain. His body was then dragged off somewhere.

Kevin and Lucy were still having sex but the pain his arm was to great. So Kevin walked down stairs to get some painkillers and ran into Jane "where's Ian he said he would be back soon he went down stairs and then the moaning started". "I will look for him down there" said Kevin and he went down. Kevin reached the bottom floor and found the store room. He looked for the painkillers and found some. But just then he heard moaning and his arm was ripped out of its socket. He screamed in pain and the creature slapped him round the face with his own arm.

The rest of the gang ran down stairs only to find a blood trail leading to the wall, Both Ian and Kevin where gone!

"Who could have did this?" Martha yelled "I bet it was those bikers we pissed them off and they are coming to kill us" said Vera "we should be ready to fight them". "Them people were right the zombies here do kill people" said Lucy in fear "and now they have taken Kevin. and Ian. And now they will kill us". "We should all think about this and devise some kind of plan" said Martha "I have an idea there is a hunting rifle above the fire place perhaps we should take that" said Martin They all agreed this was going to be a night to remember.

Next part! Next Chapter!


End file.
